


counting stars

by smallbeans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, BAMF Derek, BAMF Stiles, Derek Comes Back, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Season 5B, my version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbeans/pseuds/smallbeans
Summary: Derek couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe how fucked up Beacon Hills had become since he left. Sure, Beacon Hills hasn't had a good track record in years, but it really has gone to shit now. Derek had vaguely listened to Scott's recitle about the dread doctors that Derek had already heard from Argent. It wasn't until Scott said that Stiles, the human, was dealing with the beast at the school, was Derek then worried. He'd bolted through the woods, his heart pounding in his chest. Flashes of gruesome scenarios haunted his mind as he raced to the school, visions of Stiles' body being found, mangled and disembodied-Derek stopped the thoughts as he rounded the corner. He felt as if all the air in his lungs had been sucked out from the sight at the bottom of the stairs.Or, Alternative Ending to Season 5B where the pack take down Deucalion and The Beast.





	counting stars

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before you all point it out, I know this is nothing like the ending of 5B. I wrote this one-shot during the showing of 5B, so I had no idea the Beast was Mason, nor did I know Deucalion was actually on side with Scott. So, therefore, this AU has evil Deuc and the Beast is a unknown person (not Mason or any other Beacon Hills resident).
> 
> Also, the chimera pack isn't featured, and Theo isn't a little asshole. He's actually helping in my alternative universe because Cody is a sweetheart so why not give Theo a little credit (because in my other fic he is a total asshole!).
> 
> Title: Counting Stars by OneRepublic.

They were loosing, hard.

Scott could feel the blood running down his arm, the gash throbbing painfully as the skin stitched itself back together. He couldn't help but flinch at the sound of Liam's body crashing into the dirt next to him, the cry that escaped the young betas lips.

He wasn't sure how they'd got to this stage. Everything was planned to specific detail, an entire trap and gameplay was set out and Deucalion was meant to fall directly in it! Instead, the stupid hold-a-major-bitch-grudge alpha skipped around the trap Lydia and Stiles had set up and they had to fire into plan B, to which point, Scott had no idea even existed until Stiles was suddenly running through the woods with Theo on his tail, screaming something about the school basement.

That was fifteen minutes ago. And fifteen minutes have been filled with Scott and Liam miserably and painfully being chucked around like human rag dolls by the Beast and Deucallion.

The alpha was advancing, walking towards them menacingly, claws out, fangs bared. His eyes glowed a hostile red, hunrgy and bloodthirsty. Liam rolled onto his back, gasping and chest heaving. Scott had no idea what to do. They were running out of time, and Stiles was taking too long. Scott had been given the very very short explaination of plan B when Lydia phoned to say Deucalion dodged their trap and was heading for them in the preserve, but the short introduction to Stiles ridiculously crazy and stupid plan, had only made Scott more confused. If the plan was going to work, it would be genius, but there was a slim chance, taking into consideration their previous luck when it comes to winning and things going according to plan.

To put into short terms, Scott and Liam had to deal with Deucallion, while Stiles and Theo proceeded with 'plan b' and took down the beast.

Scott wasn't sure what Lydia meant in 'deal with Deucallion', but he's fairly sure getting his ass whooped does not come under 'dealing'.

Deucallion was warningly close when a sudden chug of an engine echoed amongst the dark trees. Headlights glowed and grew brighter as a car came into view, pulling up to the clearing.

Scott wasn't sure if this was good news or bad news, but whatever it was, the car managed to catch Deucalion's attention away from the bleeding wolves on the floor.

Scott recognised the black SUV as the engine was killed. He knew that was Argent's car, and almost cried in relief.

Deucalion was growling at the sight of the hunter exiting the car, a large black gun in his hands.

But it wasn't Chris that had their attention anymore. Scott's eyes were drawn to the other member in the car, who was too large and shadowed tombs Gerard.

Scott frowned when the other door opened and-

No shitting way.

Derek _freaking_ Hale.

Scott could totally imagine Stiles' voice in his head, making some dorky comment about Derek and Chris saving the day like superheroes, but his thoughts are snapped like twigs when Deucalion growled, chest vibrating and fangs glistening in the high moons light.

"Derek Hale, I thought you left Beacon Hills for good," Deucalion said.

Derek walked closer, strutting his usual brooding-wolf-strut that Scott listened to Stiles talk about for hours. Scott couldn't quite process the fact that _Derek Hale_ was standing there, like a freaking god-send, coming to save the pack, Scott barely registered the wolf talking.

"This is my territory. It's my home," Derek said, voice low and sinister. His eyes glowed red and- woah, when did Derek become an alpha again? Scott was already beginning to plan a well needed pack meeting because, DAMN, they needed a catch up ASAP!

"This isn't your home anymore, Hale," Deucalion snapped.

"This will always be my home," Derek growled, fangs prodding his lower lip and claws spiking his finger nails.

The two wolves pounced at eachother at the same time, claws swiping at eachother so fast Scott barely saw them moving. After more flashes and blurs of movement - Scotts throbbing brain and tired eyes couldn't keep up with the quick movements - Deucalion landed hard if his back with a thud, kicks of dirt bouncing off the ground from the impact. Derek was bending down, a clawed hand wrapping around the neck of the beaten alpha.

"We gave you a chance," Derek growled. "We gave you justice, and you betrayed us again!"

Scott could see Deucalion grin, teeth stained with blood. "If Scott fought his own battles, this feud would have ended a long time ago,"

"Alphas don't fight alone. Alphas fight as a pack,"

Scott wasn't expecting Derek to rip Deucalion's throat out. The sound of ripping flesh, the started cry and choking made Scott physically jump. He watched in horror as Deucalion suffocated on his own blood, crimson spurts shooting out of the gushing ribbons of his neck and spluttering all over his chest and face.

Suddenly, the view of Deucalion's struggling body was blocked, and instead, Scott found himself staring into the eyes of Derek.

"....ott. Scott, god dammit, look at me!" Derek's voice became clear as day, like someone had turned a dial.

"Where is everyone?" Derek asked when he was sure he had Scott's attention. "What's going on?"

*

Plan B was meant to be a step up from Plan A. That's how it worked. Plan B was meant to be more full-proof than Plan A.

Stiles wasn't sure that applied to this situation.

Plan A had gone to shit, and at the moment, he was pretty sure Plan B was going to do the same. Either than, or he was going to loose some fingers.

"Stiles, you need to hurry," Theo said quickly, his voice nervous as he kept glancing between Stiles and the door. He was standing at the bottom of the ladder that was in the middle of the room, Stiles being at the top and working with the overhead electrics.

Stiles, who had all his concentration on the wires he was fiddling with, looked down at Theo with confusion and a quick glance at the door. "Why?"

"I can hear footsteps and I'm not convinced that their Scott or the pack,"

The single statement had Stiles into panic mode, his slender hands frantically moving and rewiring. The trap was all set apart from this last step that would allow the acid to spray down on the beast without the need for fire or smoke. When Stiles and Lydia had come up with possible plans and strategies, Stiles had suggested this one, mainly because it sounded like a badass movie scene. He didn't actually imagine it would happen, much less that he'd be doing it!

Stiles was almost finished, minutes away, before there was a sudden crashing and the beast was bursting through the floor of the school basement. Within seconds, Theo had changed into wolf form, growling at the creature before him that was double his size.

"Stiles," he growled, not sparing a glance away from the vicious creation. "Hurry up."

Stiles didn't have to be told twice. He nodded, even though Theo couldn't see, and continued the trap, finishing up the last wires so that it was accessible through a light switch by the door. He heard the furious roar of Theo before a rush of footsteps as turned to find Theo charging towards the beast.

Idiot, Stiles thought.

Just as concluded, Theo was batted away like a fly, shooting across the room like a doll and crashing into the far wall. Stiles stood frozen, wide eyed on the ladder, staring at Theo's motionless body on the ground. Stiles managed to swallow down the panic and gathered his senses, connecting the last two wires with a final spark. Before Stiles had time to congratulate himself, a clawed hand was swiping at him.

Stiles didn't realise what had happened until he was lying on the ground on his back, blinding hot pain scorching in his chest. The air had been knocked out of his lungs, the back of his head throbbing and he assumed he was thrown off the ladder. His vision was blurred, black spots dancing over his eyes, and when he placed a hand on his chest and then raised it above his face, he could see the crimson blood staining his fingers.

All of a sudden, Stiles senses came rushing back and he could see the Beast coming towards him. Ignoring the pain and the cries that escaped his lips, Stiles pushed himself into a sitting position and dragged himself backwards. Thankfully, Theo had been thrown into the wall directly next to the door and the light switch. Somehow, Stiles had managed to drag himself enough to reach the light switch and with a shaking hand, he switched it on.

It began at the far end, the overhead firealarm taps switching on in lines. Quickly, each tap began to spray down and the Beast, in confusion, stopped in its tracks to turn and face it. Stiles didn't hesitate as he painfully pushed himself onto his hands and knees, chest screaming and burning with pain that his trembling arms almost gave out underneath him. With all his strength, Stiles refused to crumble, he opened the door and grabbed Theo by the bicep, weakly pushing him out the door. Stiles began to follow when he heard a strangled shriek. He looked to see the Beast withering in pain from the raining acid, the chemicals burning into its fur and melting the skin. Stiles quickly crawled out of the room as the taps continued to switch on as the last ones by the door finally began to rain down acid. Stiles escaped the acid and fell flat on his back, he craned his neck and used his foot to slam the metal door shut.

*

Derek couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe how fucked up Beacon Hills had become since he left. Sure, Beacon Hills hasn't had a good track record in years, but it really has gone to shit now. Derek had vaguely listened to Scott's recitle about the dread doctors that Derek had already heard from Argent. It wasn't until Scott said that Stiles, the _human_ , was dealing with the beast at the school, was Derek then worried. He'd bolted through the woods, his heart pounding in his chest. Flashes of gruesome scenarios haunted his mind as he raced to the school, visions of Stiles' body being found, mangled and disembodied-

Derek stopped the thoughts as he rounded the corner. He felt as if all the air in his lungs had been sucked out from the sight at the bottom of the stairs.

Stiles sat slumped against the crumbling wall, a growing pool of blood around him. The sound of his shallow and ragged breathing was all it took to have Derek leaping down the stairs and skidding to his side, at the same time as avoiding the limp body of who he assumed was Theo. Derek would have helped him, but considering he was an apparent supernatural being, that meant he could heal were as Stiles couldn't.

Derek looked over the 4 giant claw marks that tore down Stiles chest. The deep gashes had blood running out so fast Derek was sure Stiles must have bled out by now. His chest jerked with shallow breaths, a painful weazing filling Derek's hearing.

"Stiles," Derek breathed. He placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder, hoping the action would somehow anchor the younger boy. Derek felt more than relived when Stiles lifted his head weakly.

The teen's forehead was beaded with sweat, eyes half-lidded. His face was white, a loss of colour that sat with dread in Derek's chest. He stared at Derek for a long moment before he grinned. "W-welcome back, S-sourwolf,"

Derek would have rolled his eyes at the nickname if it wasn't for how pale Stiles was and how the vicious stench of his copper blood singed his sensitive nose.

"Stiles!" Scotts's voice rang out and Derek looked up in time to watch Scott and the pack clamber down the stairs.

The loud shout of his name had caused Stiles to literally flinch, his head slowly turning to the side as Scott collapsed next to him, taking in the sight of his ripped up chest and pooling blood.

"Oh god," Scott gasped, hands fumbling for his phone that was supposed to be in pocket but it must have fallen out. He spun around, "Someone call an ambulance!"

Stiles' face turned into a grimace from the loud noise as he groaned, "Volume, Scotty,"

"Sorry, buddy,"

Derek couldn't take his eyes of the fading teen in front of him, whose arm was limpy laying in his lap as if it was originally curled around his chest but he'd lost the energy. Without thinking, Derek reached for the blood covered hand, taking it in his own. The action had the pale teen looking at him in confusion and awe at the same time until he saw the black veins travelling up Derek's arm. He weakly snatched his arm away.

"Stiles-"

"N-no," Stiles must have tried to sound serious but it came out as a wavy whisper. "You...need to h-heal."

"Are you kidding me," Derek almost growled. "You're the one with a slice open chest."

"Great... ob-bservational s-skills there, Derek," Stiles replied coldly before his face screwed up and he let out a shallow whimper.

"Where is that goddamn ambulance?" Scott shouted to the group behind him. Derek looked when he heard a groan, finding that Liam and Argent were helping Theo sit up, now that he was awake.

Derek was vaguely aware of Theo's confusion and he asked if the trap had worked, leading Derek to question, "Trap? What trap?"

"I was...s-setting up a trap to s-spray down acid from the over h-h-head taps," Stiles stuttered slowly, obviously talking was now an effort. "It wo-worked, but the...the beast turned up before I c-could get out."

"It worked?" Scott asked, flabbergasted.

"Obviously," Stiles scoffed. "Otherw-wise I w-wouldn't be sitting here..." Stiles trailed off, his eyes becoming glassy but before he could close them, Derek and Scott were shouting his name in panic.

"Stiles, you gotta stay awake," Derek said loudly, catching the teens attention.

"B-but I'm... I'm so t-tired," Stiles murmured, and it was clear now that the blood loss was taking seriously effect. The boys face was almost transparent, he was slumped, as if all the energy was drained out of him.

"We know, buddy," Scott said gently, rubbing a hand up and down Stiles' arm, pushing away the alarming thoughts of how cold his skin was. _He's not gonna make it._

As if Scott had said it out loud, Derek glanced at him with such a fearful expression that Scott could have almost cried. He could feel Stiles' arm shaking beneath his finger tips, the skin clammy. His breaths were coming out in shallow pants, eyes drooping as if keeping them open was the hardest thing in the world.

"Stiles," Derek said gently, grabbing the teens hand again while watching his eyes close. "Stiles! Wake up, please!"

Stiles head lolled limply to the side, rolling against the wall, his hand was slake in Derek's as the cold skin burned against his heated. His chest jerked. A small dribble of blood trailed over his bottom lip.

"Stiles!" Scott let out a strangled sob and Derek strained his ears to listen to the heartbeat, but it was suddenly drowned out by the sound of sirens and shouting.

Within minutes, Derek had watched paramedics run in, equipment being spilled on the floor as they applied pressure to Stiles' chest, causing the teens face to screw up even in his unconscious state. The blood that had been dribbling out Stiles' mouth had been wiped away and a breathing mask was applied before Derek and the others were being ushered out of the way so they could get Stiles onto a stretcher. Derek followed with Scott the paramedics out as their wheeled Stiles, who was so pale that it literally scared Derek to the bone.

Derek knew he shouldn't have been annoyed that Scott got to go in ambulance with Stiles, but he was. He couldn't stop the anxiety crawling under his skin. He didn't bother with waiting for Chris to go back for his car because Stiles was dying now and Derek needed to be there. Instead, he ran, feet barely touching the floor as he ran faster than he ever had before. It only took him a few minutes to get to the hospital, so hot on the ambulances heals that he watched Stiles get wheeled into the emergency room. He got in there just in time to watch Stiles disappear and run to Scott's side, catching the young teen as his legs gave out. Derek sat on the floor, Scott leaning into his side as he shrieked and sobbed and Derek couldn't have been more thankful when Melissa appeared and managed to calm her son down enough to help into one of the hospital chairs instead of one the floor.

It felt like hours. No. It was hours, but it felt like days until a doctor is blood stained scrubs came wondering out into the waiting room. Derek almost let out a whimper at the amount of blood on the doctors clothes that he instantly recognised as Stiles'.

"He lost a lot of blood and I suggest at least a few weeks of bed rest to make sure the cuts heal, but he's stable."

Derek didn't even contemplate the whole statement. His mind just kept repeating the last two words. _He's stable_. The alpha could have almost cried with joy. _He's okay. Stiles is okay._

"Can we see him?" Scott asked, already on his feet.

"Yes. He's under heavy sedation and will be for at least a few more hours. I only recommend a few people at a time," The doctor sent Scott a warm smile. "I'll get your mum to come down and she can show you to his room."

He hadn't even registered that he'd been holding his breath until he felt a hand clap his shoulder. He spun around to find Chris standing there.

"I've phoned Lydia and the Sheriff, they're going to get here as soon as they can," Chris told him.

Derek nodded, too eager to see Stiles than answer verbally. He was still trying to process the events, the smell of Stiles blood still clinging to the inside of his nose.

"We'll be back later," Chris said kindly. "Give one of us a text when he wakes up."

"Of course I will," Derek replied.

Melissa arrived just as the rest of the pack were leaving, which left Derek and Scott. They followed her through the maze of wards and corridors until she finally stopped outside a door.

"I'm guessing you know he's going to be sedated?" She asked, smiling when Scott and Derek nodded. "His dads going to be here soon, he's coming as soon as he can get off work, and I've changed my shift so I'm working tonight, I know everyone would feel more comfortable if I'm here while he is."

"Thanks, mom."

Melissa smiled wider and she planted a kiss on Scott's forehead before opening the door and nodding for them to enter.

Derek didn't realise he'd held his breath as he walked into the lit room. The figure on the bed looked so small and still that Derek would have mistaken him for someone else instead of Stiles. His skin so pale it camouflaged with the stark white bed sheets. A clod of wires and tubes were in and out of the teens body, many machines attached that symbolised how fatally injured the teenager was.

Although Derek didn't need it, the sound of the heart monitor loudly sounding Stiles' heartbeat was reassuring as Derek hesitantly took a seat beside the bed.

The pair spent a while in silence, each sat on either side of the bed, watching the unconscious form before them. Derek didn't even realise he had placed his hands upon Stiles' own until he flinched at the cold contact.

"He's okay," Scott muttered, breaking the silence. Derek looked up and realised that the alpha was in his own thoughts, speaking out loud subconsciously.

"He will be." Derek said, squeezing the pale teens hand.


End file.
